


风花雪月

by gloriaajiu9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriaajiu9/pseuds/gloriaajiu9





	风花雪月

【HP乙女】风花雪月

内含塞德里克、德拉科、里德尔、斯内普

⚠️睡前灵感产物（我都不知道在写啥）（矫情的文字）  
⚠️禁抄袭，融梗  
⚠️文章第一平台在AO3

【风】——塞德里克·迪戈里

风言风语。

他坐在扫把上来去如风。  
他是我此生追逐的那道风。

他个子很高，身板很挺拔。  
我伸直了胳膊都没办法够到他的头顶。

他的笑容让我看见了和煦的春风和明媚阳光。  
轻轻吹拂在脸上，有点点温热也有点点敏感。

他化作风汇聚在我的手心，又散开来。  
我跟着风的方向。

嘘，你仔细听啊。  
那是风的呢喃。

也是他的细语。  
我来追你了呀。

【花】 ——德拉科·马尔福

生如蔷薇。

他是我的白蔷薇。  
He is my white rose.  
My own white rose.

我第一次遇见他是在蔷薇丛中。  
一见钟情是多么美好的文字呢？  
适合用在他和我身上。

他弯下腰，  
如同画布中走出来的王子。  
我深陷其中、不可自拔。

就这样慢慢守着你吧，  
我暗自思索着。  
直到世界的终止。

致敬那段纯洁而真挚的爱。

【雪】——汤姆·里德尔

雪落无声。

他是同雪一般的人。  
外面冰冷柔软，内里却覆盖着无数的污浊坚硬。

他的眼神也曾同雪的颜色一般洁白过。  
他也曾用赤诚的目光打量过这个世界。

可这个世界从来就配不上他。  
那些单纯善良不过是过去。

冬日过后，  
总有春日回暖的时候。

雪也是时候该离开了。  
就像暗处的黑暗必将败给缝隙中透入的些许光亮。

雪先生，你在离开前还会不会记得我？  
我是春日绽开的第一朵花。

那只带来春日消息的第一朵花——悄悄喜欢着你却不得的第一朵花。  
交替你的第一朵花。

【月】——西弗勒斯·斯内普

月华沉梦。

他注定属于黑夜。  
他的人生没有光，他的世界也没有光。

他从来都是一个人。  
更找不到属于自己的那颗星星。

他不爱与星星们亲近。  
也不爱星星们靠近他。

我是万千星星中遥望他的一颗。  
我几乎整夜整夜地盯着他。

我知道他心里有遥不可及的人，  
就像我对他遥不可及的爱。

这漫漫长夜，  
该如何消遣？

夜来几回魂梦。  
一人独自苦沉沦。

【月】的灵感来自我墙头慕寒的歌曲《月华沉梦》  
建议配合歌曲一同食用效果更佳。


End file.
